1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device worn on the wrist providing real time measurement of the wrist speed; another embodiment of the device provides real time feedback of the force of a user's hand motion. The purpose of this device is to match the correct speed and force of the wrist motion in order to ensure female ejaculation.
2. Background
Currently there is no such wrist worn device which shows the correct G-force and speed of the wrist/hand/finger motion for the purpose of creating an ejaculating orgasm in women. There are instructions showing proper finger and hand placement on the G-spot for a desired result however there isn't a device assisting with the correct force and frequency (hand speed) only videos showing the general concept. There is a technique using ones fingers placed correctly on the G-spot of a women which if pressing repeatedly at a certain speed and force can create an ejaculating orgasm in women. It is difficult to achieve the correct finger/hand speed/frequency and force on the G-spot. This invention gives the user feedback to properly achieve that speed/frequency and G-force. Currently there is not a solution helping to address this problem of proper G-force and frequency of palpitations on a women's G-spot to cause an ejaculating orgasm. The odds of success by simply watching instructional videos is low. This device increases the user's success rate greatly.
It would be desirable to have a device with feedback worn on the hand-wrist-arm which gives feedback when achieving a known frequency and G-force which helps women achieve an ejaculating orgasm that uses a wrist worn device which gives real time feedback through red, yellow, and green light emitting diodes (LED's). This is showing starting speed red, a medium speed yellow, and green when the speed reaches the optimum speed/frequency of wrist motion. The same is shown on separate light emitting diodes red for beginning force yellow for mid range force and green once the optimum force is achieved. The proper feedback works whether the watch is worn on the top of the wrist or the bottom of the wrist. In general the device looks like a watch and is water resistant having a circuit board with LED's (Light emitting diodes) microprocessor and accelerometer behind a lens inside of a typical looking watch body which may function as a regular watch in disguise. A button is used to start and stop the device. The LED's blink quickly then shut off when turned on. They blink at a slower rate indicating when turned off. A wrist strap is used to ensure the device is snuggly attached to the wrist. This device can be used as feedback for the force of the user's wrist/hand motion with fingers placed against the G-spot of a woman to achieve an ejaculating orgasm. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for a device that assists in the proper wrist hand/finger motion for helping achieve a women's ejaculating orgasms.